The present invention relates generally to location services and more specifically to methods, systems and computer program products configured for determining a presence or location of a mobile terminal in a finite or discrete location, such as for example location, a finite/outdoor location, an outdoor location, or any other suitable location having a limited or finite geometry.
A system of one preferred embodiment can include a pseudo-station disposable in a finite location, the pseudo-station adapted to transmit a control channel signal at a predetermined frequency for a predetermined duration; and a sensor disposable in the finite location, the sensor adapted to detect a communication channel signal transmitted by a mobile terminal in the finite location, wherein the communication channel signal includes a unique identification of the mobile terminal.
A method of another preferred embodiment can include transmitting, from a pseudo-station disposable in a finite location, a control channel signal at a predetermined frequency for a predetermined duration; and detecting, at a sensor disposable in the finite location, a communication channel signal transmitted by a mobile terminal in the finite location, wherein the communication channel signal includes a unique identification of the mobile terminal.
A system of another preferred embodiment can include a sensor array disposable in a finite location and adapted to receive a communication channel signal from a mobile terminal located in the finite location; a controller connected to the sensor array and adapted to calculate a three-dimensional position of the mobile terminal within the finite location; and a pseudo-station disposable in the finite location and connected to the controller and adapted to induce a communication channel signal from the mobile terminal by transmitting a control channel signal in the finite location.
A system according to another preferred embodiment can include a pseudo-station disposable in a finite location and adapted to transmit a control channel signal; and a controller connected to the pseudo-station and adapted to control the pseudo station to transmit the control channel signal at a predetermined frequency and for a predetermined duration. The controller can be further adapted to calculate a position of a mobile terminal within the finite location in response to a detected communication channel signal from the mobile terminal, the communication channel signal induced in response to the control channel signal.
A system according to another preferred embodiment can include a sensor array disposable in a finite location and adapted to receive a communication channel signal from a mobile terminal located in the finite location; and a controller connected to the sensor array and adapted to calculate a three-dimensional position of the mobile terminal within the finite location in response to receipt of the communication channel signal from the mobile terminal from the sensor array.
A method of another preferred embodiment can include detecting a communication channel signal from a mobile terminal within a finite location, the communication channel signal being transmitted by the mobile terminal in response to a control channel signal received by the mobile terminal; and calculating a position of the mobile terminal in the finite location in response to the detection of the communication channel signal.
Other aspects and features of the present invention are described in detail with reference to the following drawings.